


coming undone

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I honestly have no excuse for this and i'm sorry, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, dub con if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare heats up and leads to Oikawa showing off some unexpected talents.  </p><p>Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru, you big pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming undone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no explanation for this. Unbeta'd, so if you notice anything, let me know.

“Makki-chan, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Aww Makki-chan!  You’re no fun- you never choose dare!”

“That’s because your dares are either stupid or dangerous, Oikawa.”

Oikawa pouted.  “That’s rude Makki-chan!!”

Hanamaki shrugged.  “It’s the truth.” 

“It is,” Matsukawa agreed from his place next to Hanamaki in the circle.

“Yep,” Iwaizumi said from his place next to Oikawa.

“So mean!” Oikawa wailed, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically.  He couldn’t see, but the others rolled their eyes at the usual dramatics. 

“Ask Makki his question, Trashikawa,” Iwaizumi said, exasperated.

“Yeah, hurry up,” Makki agreed, crossing his arms in front of him.

It was just one of their monthly sleepovers, held at Oikawa’s house this time.  They’d been doing what they normally do- fooling around, watching a movie, and playing video games when Oikawa suggested Truth or Dare.  And hey, they had nothing else to do, so why not? 

“Hm,” Oikawa said, thumb and forefinger on his chin as he thought, before a large, somewhat evil smile crossed his face. “Let’s go for something a bit more adult… Who’d you last masturbate to?”

Hanamaki’s eyebrows rose slightly, but if he felt uncomfortable, his face showed nothing.  However, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were goggling at their setter.

“What the hell?” the two of them said in unison. 

“What?” Oikawa shrugged, like he’d just asked about the weather.  “It’s truth or dare!  It’s not supposed to be all rainbows and puppies.”

“Yeah but-“ Iwaizumi said, then seemed to be at a loss for words.  It was truly a historic moment.

“I think,” Hanamaki said, making everyone look at him.  He looked more contemplative than anything else.  “I think it was that one girl in class C, the one with the cute hair clips?  Yeah her.”

“Makki-chan likes the cute ones,” Oikawa crowed happily.  The other two didn’t seem to know what to do. 

Hanamaki shrugged.  “Yeah, most of the time.  Oikawa, truth or dare.”

“Truth,” the setter replied instantly, a dangerous smile on his face.

“What’s the weirdest thing you do to get off?” Makki said.  His mouth had a smug tilt to it, and his eyes glittered dangerously, egging Oikawa on.

“Oh gross!” Matsukawa exclaimed.  “I don’t wanna know that shit.”

Iwaizumi just grunted.  “Unfortunately, I probably know all of it...”

Mattsun groaned and fell back onto the carpet on Oikawa’s floor.  “That’s more than I wanted to know about your relationship Iwaizumi.”

The other’s ears went red.  “It’s not like I ask for him to tell me!  He just does.  Fucking pervert,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Hmmm, Iwa-chan’s right, for once,” Oikawa said contemplatively.  “I do tell him a lot.”

“Too much,” the wing spiker injected. 

Oikawa just shrugged, thoughtful look still in place.  “I guess I’ll say something no one knows.”

“Hurry up with it,”Makki replied, sounding bored.  “So we can get onto the next one.”

“So we can get it over with,” Mattsun agreed, still laying down.

“So impatient!” Oikawa whined.  “Fine- I can get myself off with no touching.”

The room was dead silent, until Hanamaki broke it with a quiet, flat: “What.”

“No,” Mattsun added, sitting up slowly.

“That’s not possible,” Iwaizumi added.  His ears were still red, but there was a curious light in his eyes.

“It is!” the setter insisted.  “Why would I lie about something like that?”

“How is that even real?” Matsukawa asked.  He sounded a little awed, if anything.

“I don’t know,” Oikawa shrugged.  “I just do it.”

“Show us.”

All three of them turned to look at Hanamaki, who was staring with a seriousness that was rarely seen on his face off the court.  It was quiet again for a long moment.  Oikawa and Hanamaki seemed to be having a staring contest, looking deep into each other’s eyes to see who would cave first.  Matsukawa and Iwaizumi looked between the two, feeling a bit uneasy but also… there was something hot, something thrilling pooling in their lower stomach.  All four felt the same.

Oikawa was the first to break, looking to the side.  “O-okay,” he stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi asked, not believing this was happening.  This was like something out of a bad porno.

“Yeah,” his best friend answered, still not looking at any of them.  “But um, you’ve got to stay quiet.  I won’t be able to do it if- if you distract me.  And I’m… I’m staying in my pajamas.”

They didn’t need to see… everything for this to work.  So he just laid down, while the others were watching.  Matsukawa looked a bit unsure, but stayed seated nonetheless.  Iwaizumi was bright red by now, with his hands clenching and unclenching on his knees, but he didn’t move either.  Later, they’d wonder why they didn’t get up and leave.  Only Hanamaki, the one who had issued the challenge in the first place, was unwavering, betraying nothing on his face.

Oikawa was glad for the change in position, because it meant he didn’t have to watch his friends watch him do this.  But he still felt their eyes on him and that… was a little weird.  But also a little hot.  He bit his lip, and started to concentrate.  _Fantasize, fantasize, come on Oikawa…_   Slowly he began to roll his hips in the air, starting with a gentle, circular motion.  The sleep pants brushed against his cock, but not in any significant way, not enough to get him going.  Usually he started off with a hard-on already, or worked himself to it with his hand and then went from there.  He never started soft before.  But hey, there was a first time for everything.

He continued to roll his hips in the air, feeling his friend’s gazes on him.  _They’re watching your hips_ , he thought to himself, and gasped a little, feeling himself getting harder.  _They’re watching you, they can see what a slut you are…_ Oikawa stifled a little groan and rolled his hips a little more forcefully. 

As the others watched, they could slowly see Oikawa’s cock rise to hardness beneath the thin fabric.  All of them were goggling at it, eyes wide.  Even Hanamaki was unaffected, by this point.

“Holy shit,” Matsukawa said quietly, voice filled with awe.  The other two nodded, though no one was looking at them. 

Oikawa was in his own little world, rolling his hips, flexing his abs, thrusting slightly into the air.  He’d finally worked himself up, and it felt so good.  Honestly, sometimes Oikawa loved the sensation of being hard more than the orgasm itself.  But well, he’d promised Makki an orgasm (and that’s something he _never_ thought he’d say) and he always kept his promises.    

 _So good_ , a voice praised in his mind, and he couldn’t stifle the little gasp that came with it.  He rolled his hips higher, rolled them harder.  _Such a good boy for me…_

“Hng,” he said quietly, hands flexing and unflexing in the carpet.  A gasp came back to him, and he opened his eyes and turned to see which one of his friends had made it, breaking the spell.  From the way Iwaizumi was biting on his lip, almost painfully, Oikawa guessed it was him.  A grin crossed his mouth, and he decided to put on a little show.

“Iwa-chan,” he gasped.  It came out a lot breathier than he intended.  “Iwa-chan.”

His friend couldn’t stifle a moan at that, hand coming up and covering his mouth as the sound slipped out.  Oikawa’s grin spread wider.  Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to decide where to look, eyes roaming over Oikawa’s body from his ever rolling hips to his abs, where his shirt had ridden up and you could see everything, to his face which looked… heavenly.  His eyes were fluttering, having trouble staying open from the sensations that obviously felt _really_ good and he was biting down on his lower lip, but it was doing nothing to stifle his gasps that came out every couple seconds.

Next the setter switched his gaze to Mattsun, whose eyes looked even sleepier than usual.  The middle blocker didn’t scan his body like Iwaizumi did- his eyes were completely focused on Oikawa’s hips.  Oikawa licked his lips and rolled his hips particularly hard, moaning out a low “Mattsun” as he did so.  His eyes fluttered, but he saw Matsukawa look up at him, just for a split second, and lick his lips.

Makki was the last to receive Oikawa’s attention, but he was not disappointed.  Makki seemed to be taking him all in at once, drinking him in, and Oikawa’s cock jumped at the heat in his eyes.  Hanamaki wasn’t even trying to hide his own erection, brought on by the show Oikawa was putting on.  Unlike the other two, who didn’t seem to know it was there, he did and was slowly rubbing himself through the thin fabric of his sleep pants.  Oikawa moaned at the sight and sighed out a quiet “Makki-chan” as he did.  Hanamaki met his eyes and grinned.  It seemed almost predatory, and Oikawa shivered at the thought, cock twitching again.

“You going to show us soon?” he asked quietly, breaking into whatever kind of atmosphere had settled over the room.  But it wasn’t bad at all. 

Shit, it felt good to be watched while he did this.  Normally, although it took longer, the orgasm that came from coming untouched was intense, more so than any other.  But this time, while being watched?  Oikawa knew it was coming shortly, knew from the way his cock twitched over and over against the fabric of his pants, barely any pressure but in this case, just right. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, rolling his hips high again.  “Yeah, soon.  I can feel it.”

“Shiiiiiiit,” Iwaizumi groaned, unable to help himself.  “You look-you’re like-“

Oikawa grinned.  “I look good, don’t I Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah,” his friend replied, all naked honesty.  “You look really, really good.”

Oh god, that was just perfect in this moment.  Oikawa gasped and threw his head back.  He would have been looking at the ceiling, except his eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he moaned and moaned.  In his pants, the others could see his cock twitching more violently than it had before. 

“Jesus,” Oikawa panted, hips rolling up hard once more but staying suspended in the air.  “Iwa… Mattsun… Makki…”  He shook and shook and seemed unable to stay still as he came in his pants, cock twitching against the fabric just right.  It went through his body like lightening, the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and might ever have again.  It felt like it took hours for his body to come down, his hips slowly lowering to the floor as he did so, panting and laying on the floor with no energy left to do anything. 

Makki was the first to break the silence, with a quiet and awed “Holy shit” of his own.  Matsukawa and Iwaizumi nodded, although they weren’t quite sure what they were agreeing too.  Oikawa just smiled, eyes still closed. 

Iwaizumi coughed, breaking whatever spell settled over the room.  “I um…” he said, standing carefully.  Although he covered himself for modesty, there was no hiding the hard-on he was sporting.  “I need to… use the bathroom.”

Mattsun scrambled to his feet, not even bothering to hide his own erection from the others.  “Me- me too,” he stuttered, heading for the door extra fast.  “I call the one upstairs,” he called to Iwaizumi, rushing out of the room as fast as he comfortably could.

“No fair!” Iwaizumi called, even as he stumbled out of the room too.  “I stood up first!” 

Slowly the sounds of the two faded as they went off to take care of their respective problems, what they’d just seen fresh in their minds.  No doubt that would be something they’d think of again and again.  The other two sat there silently for a bit, before Hanamaki stood and took some tissues from Oikawa’s beside.

“Here,” he said, handing the setter one. 

“Ah, thanks Makki-chan,” Oikawa sang softly, eyes opening slowly.  “It feels slightly unpleasant now.”

He lifted the hem of his sleep pants gingerly, and cleaned up slowly but effectively.  Hanamaki turned away, giving the other some privacy.  Why now, of all times, he wasn’t sure.

“What about you Makki-chan?” Oikawa said after he was done, still settled on the floor.  The cum-filled tissue was still in his hand and Hanamaki wrinkled his nose at it.  Disgusting.  “Need any help?  Or are you waiting for a bathroom to be free?”

“Neither,” the spiker replied, grinning back at his friend.  “You weren’t the only one that came in your pants.”

Oikawa threw his head back and laughed.  “I guess I’m cute enough for your masturbation fantasy, huh Makki-chan?” His eyes glittered happily, and Hanamaki couldn’t help but grin back.

“No, I was still thinking about the girl from class C.”

“Mean Makki-chan, so mean!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=1501741383 (NSFW)
> 
> I'm so sorry mom.


End file.
